Runaway
by lilgulie5
Summary: A Quick Prom fic. "It's a mistake. It has to be a mistake because they didn't call her name. How could they not call her name? How could she not win? Didn't they know who she was?"


**A/N: Just a short little take on how I'd like to see Prom go for Quick. Hope you guys enjoy! xoxo-Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

It's a mistake. It _has_ to be a mistake because they didn't call her name. How could they _not_ call her name? How could she _not_ win? Didn't they know who she was?

_Do __you__ even know who you are anymore?_ a small voice nags at the back of her mind.

She pulls herself back to reality. She needs to put on her 'gracious loser' face and plaster a smile on her lips, clapping her hands together almost inaudibly. It's good that Lauren won, right? Good for her. She tells herself that it must be a major victory for a girl like her. It breaks stereotypes and such, she supposes.

_But that should be me up there next to Finn. I'm the one who's put in the work. I'm the one who's made sacrifices. I'm the one who's given up everything. _

_Everything. _

The minute Finn kisses her cheek and awkwardly walks over to the stage she slowly takes a few steps backwards before turning around and walking calmly out of the gym. She doesn't want to make a scene. She may be upset that she lost but she won't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her supreme disappointment. She fails to notice one pairs of eyes that catch her form walking out of the door.

With every breath she takes, she feels like her chest is tightening. Her dress becomes unbearably uncomfortable and as she fights to keep back the tears that are threatening to fall, she gasps, trying to pull air into her lungs.

She turns down a completely deserted hallway. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, she removes her painful high heels. Thankfully, the first door she tries is open and she enters the room, searching for the light switch on the wall. The fluorescent bulbs flicker to life and she realizes she is standing in the middle of the Home Ec room. The memories she has of the last time she was in that classroom coupled with the shock of defeat prove to be too much and sobs begin to wrack her body.

_It isn't fair! _she shouts to herself and doesn't even realize that she starts to chant the phrase out loud, launching one shoe and then the other across the room, causing pots and pans to scatter to the floor. She never intended on making a mess and instantly moves to pick up the clutter she created while tears continue to stream down her face.

"Just leave it," a voice behind her says and she jumps.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, sniffling as she looks over her shoulder.

His hands are shoved into the pockets of his tux. His black tie (a regular one because bowties are for pussies) is loosened and he looks more attractive than she would ever care to admit out loud.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Leave me alone. I just want to be alone right now."

"That sounds vaguely familiar," he replies, remembering the day she showed up at his house over the summer. She said she wanted some space to think; some time to be alone and then she got with Trouty Mouth and _Finn._ He hardly saw Sam as a threat but when she got back together with his best friend, it felt like a stab in back. Once again, she chose Finn over him and once again he tried to fill the void with someone who would never compare to her.

"Is that why you followed me?" she says, standing up from the floor. "To lecture me about things I said last summer?"

"No. I came to make sure you were alright and to tell you that I voted for you."

"Well, as you can see, I am just freaking hunky dory right now and you're not funny."

"I'm not joking. I voted for you," he repeats, standing next to her behind the counter.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because," he shrugs. "I know how badly you wanted to win."

She looks up at him to decide if he is really telling the truth and finds only honesty and a hint of sincerity in his eyes. How many times had he looked at her like that? How many times had he done something for her simply because she asked him to or because he was trying to help her in his own little way?

"Well, thanks but it doesn't seem like it did me much good. God, I know you probably don't understand but I just wanted to win so badly. I thought that if I did it would send a message that I was finally back on top where I belonged, that I reached my ultimate goal."

"_That_ is your ultimate goal? To be high school Prom Queen?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"I dunno, it just seems so…average."

"_Average_? You think being Prom Queen is average?"

"In and of itself? Maybe not, but for you? Yes, it's too average."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you remember last year when you told me that you wanted to open an Art Gallery in New York."

"No," she lies, avoiding his eyes.

"Bullshit."

"Fine, I vaguely remember telling you that one night. What about it?"

"_That_ was one of the most ambitious things I've ever heard you say. Getting out of here, going somewhere you've never been, doing it on your own, that was fucking inspiring. Being Prom Queen is nothing compared to something like that. When you told me that you had this look in your eyes that made them light up because it was something _you_ wanted to do. Did you forget all about that?"

"Of course not, but plans change," she sighs

"Only if you let them," he counters.

"Why are you doing this? Why now?"

"Because I'm tired of seeing you chase some dream that isn't even yours. I'm tired of watching you settle and I'm sick and fucking tired of you running away from me."

"I'm not running away from you."

"Oh yeah, I'm sick of watching you lie to yourself, too."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, but you could start by leaving this shit-storm of a dance with me right now."

"I can't, Finn will wonder where I am and Lauren will probably maul you."

"Send him a text and tell him you're sick or something. You can lie about everything else but you can't think up something like that?"

"Maybe I'm rusty," she replies with a small smile.

"Is that a yes?" he asks hopefully.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Who cares? Does every second of your life have to be planned out?"

"Aren't you _planning_ this little escape?"

"Well," he says. "I don't…uhhh…that's not the same thing. This is totally different."

"Uh huh, _sure _it is."

"Are you in or not because, regardless, I'm blowing this pop stand."

"Fine," she decides, throwing her hands in the air. "It's better than going back into that gym and finding Finn dancing with Rachel or something."

He smiles and picks up both of her shoes, letting them hang off of his finger tips as he leads her from the Home Ec room through the hallway and out to his truck. Neither of them says a word when she reaches over the arm rest and laces her fingers through his. She doesn't know where they're going and, for once, she doesn't care. _Maybe it's not necessarily where you're going,_ she thinks. _But who's willing to come along with you for the ride. _

**Reviews are always welcomed! :)**


End file.
